


Public displays of "affection"

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, Kylo Ren is fucking vocal, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, The crew is sooooo done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux wants everyone of his officials to know when he's fucking and who he's fucking. Kylo Ren's tendency to be vocal helps him fulfilling his uncommon desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public displays of "affection"

Kylo Ren presenting himself was a sight that always made General Hux see stars.

Pale legs spread and tight asshole on display, he was pretty much begging to be fucked.

Begging to be fucked properly, mercilessly, to be violently filled with Hux's already hard cock, to feel the rough friction of almost dry skin instead of the gentle caress of the lubricant.

Hux smirked, cupping Ren's muscular buttocks whit his hands and squeezing them a bit.

“My, my, what am I going to do with you?”

“Fuck me.”

Kylo Ren's voice came out as a desperate moan and lingered on his parted lips.

That was enough to send Hux's sanity into the deepest regions of the unknown space, waking up his feral need of feeling the knight's tightness clenching around his dick.

He didn't bother to stretch him open with his fingers first: he only climbed on the mattress, coated his cock with just the right amount of lube to make his asshole burn at the intrusion and then pushed himself violently into him, letting the heat sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

It had been a rough day and he needed proper relief.

Kylo Ren squirmed in a thrilling mix of pain and pleasure, a slutty cry leaving his throat.

Hux pulled out with a groan and then pushed himself back in, hitting the knight's prostate with the tip of his cock and making him cry out his name at the top of his lungs.

“Seems we're pretty vocal, tonight.”

The general knew better the little dirty game.

Kylo Ren pushed his hips against Hux, nodding.

It seemed it was time for their lovely show.

“I want everyone on this ship to know that I'm yours.”

The general's eyes darkened with anticipation.

Some lovers marked their partners with hickeys, but Hux was different: he didn't need to mark Ren as his, he only demanded him to be so vocal that everyone could hear them getting laid.

“Then open the door. Let them know that you belong to me.”

Kylo Ren's lips curled into a smile, as he called to the Force and opened the door with a graceful wave of the hand.

“I'm gonna scream your name so loud that everyone would think that rebels are attacking the Finalizer.”

Hux sneered, burying himself again in the tight heat between the knight's legs.

His name reverberated through the room, through the empty hallways, making every officer on board jump. Yes, they were quite used to their commanders' strange fetishes, but a scream in the middle of the night was still something that could easily alarm, especially during such times of turmoil.

Thinking about it gave Hux a jolt of pleasure that almost sent him over the edge.

Like the good schoolboy he was, it caused him the outmost delight to make his dirty vices public once in a while.

“Do it again”, he ordered.

Kylo Ren obliged, a stream of cries and moans filling the air.

It was too much to take, for the general, to be aware that every single being on the Finalizer had heard the product of his shameful rendezvous with the Lord Commander of the Knights of Ren.

He came with a husky groan, fingernails grasping Ren's hips and bruising the soft skin.

The knight followed soon, spilling his seed all over the sheets.

The door finally closed with a thud.

The officers breathed a sigh of relief.

The Finalizer returned silent again, except for some officers awkwardly coughing.

“You'll get used to it”, said a lieutenant to a particularly shocked newbie. “We all did, like it or not.”

 

 

 


End file.
